Release The Beast
by shipnation
Summary: RICHONNE ONE SHOT SMUT because, WHY NOT? For Misty Grimes.


_**For Misty.**_

 ***This is just smut. Nothing more. Nothing less.**

* * *

 _Calm down._

Her slim arms rose to the ceiling and with them, her gray tank top, revealing the black cotton bra underneath. Her hands, slow and meticulous, massaging the curves of her breasts as if she were exploring them for the first time. She was a vision to behold, her taut stomach contracting and relaxing in unison with her steady breaths.

 _Calm down, Rick._

His right leg involuntarily bounced while he sat attentively at the edge of the bed, entranced by the movement of her fingers as they found their way to the waist button of the black pants she wore, his favorite. The only pants that could rival his own black jeans. Not wanting to miss a millisecond of the show he kept his eyes glued on her as she bent over peeling the snug fabric from her skin. The moonlight from the bedroom window illuminated brilliantly against her brown thighs as she stepped out of the pants, kicking them to the side of the room. Rick felt his excitement press tighter against his jeans.

 _Keep it together._

She sauntered closer to him, now standing in the space between his legs at the edge of the bed. Caressing the curls at the base of his neck, she elicited the slightest of moans from his lips. Her fingers were like magic and he was kid again. Unable to keep his own hands to himself any longer, Rick trailed the pads of his fingers up the back side of her legs. From the muscles of her calves to the backs of her thighs, ever so softly, he traced a course. Up to the underside of her deliciously round backside, then down, all the way to the soles of her feet. He delayed for a moment when he reached her ass again. Instinct told him to squeeze and squeeze hard, but he didn't. Rather he smoothed his palms over the curve of her body, carefully, meekly.

 _Relax._

He had to relax. He couldn't be so rough. The beast that was gradually awakening inside of him had to be kept at bay. Rick continued to caress and rub her softly over the thin fabric of her underwear. The sweet aroma of her sex filling his nostrils as she closed the gap between them to help remove his shirt. Her hands sought his body, gliding over his chest and powerful arms, she touched him. Each passing sent waves of electricity through his body, rousing parts of him that he had no idea had even been asleep. She clasped onto his shoulders to steady herself. Lifting her right leg first, followed by her left, the woman he had grown so enamored with straddled him. Her center comfortably resting against his arousal. Rick wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, moaning at the delightful pressure she provided against his erection. Grinding slowly upon him, she placed her lips on his, her fingers gripping at the sides of his face, she drew him closer, inviting him into a hungry kiss.

With just one hand, Rick unfastened the black bra she wore, running his hands down her back, careful to be as gentle and tender as possible despite the fire that was roaring inside. It was all the things that he wanted to do to her right now. The unspeakable things he thought of as she placed small kisses against his neck. It was the things he always imagined in his dark nights alone, but lacked the courage to act on in the light. Her warm breath kindled goosebumps on his skin. It was inexplicable how she made him feel. With her he knew what it truly meant to be alive and how to handle this newfound revelation was what he found himself struggling with now.

Along with an increased enthusiasm, Rick pressed himself against her eagerly and just as quickly, he stood, carrying her in his arms, he turned to lay her lightly on the bed.

 _Easy does it._

The truth was he did not want to scare her away. That was the thing about Michonne, he never knew he could want anything or anyone so badly before which made the stakes that much higher. He had to treat her delicately, mindfully, her pleasure was the utmost importance for him right now and with this new shift in their relationship, he had to make sure he preserved it. Maintained it. That meant resorting to the basics.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips as he worked on his jeans, releasing his manhood from its denim prison. Michonne inched her way backwards to the center of the bed readily removing her panties. The evidence of her excitement was on full display with the glistening between her thighs as she opened her legs for him. He removed his boxers and crawled into position, hovering over her for a moment to take in her breathtaking body.

 _Slow and steady wins the race._

He entered her composed. His eyes closed as he filled her inch by inch, adjusting to the feeling. The walls of her womanhood snuggled him divinely as he began his ministrations, setting the pace for the night. He was in this for the long haul.

It was not that he was inexperienced, but his love life had been tame in comparison to some others. It was no fault of his own, it was just that Lori was a simple lover. The key was to shower her with kisses, worship her body like the goddess she is, her pleasure is the focus. That was the gold standard. Rick continued to concentrate on his measure, placing a kiss on Michonne every so often.

"Mmm…"

Michonne moaned running her fingers down his back, gripping his ass and coaxing him deeper.

She watched Rick closely as he filled her. Beads of sweat were beginning to accumulate on his forehead as he continued to penetrate her. It felt good. It felt really good, but Rick was the man she knew best. The only man she had ever felt as deep a connection with and it was her sixth sense to know when something was off. To know that he was holding back. Bringing both hands to his face, she held him until he opened his eyes to look at her. Tilting his head down to hers she parted his lips with her tongue. Earnestly she savored him, winding her fingers through his thick brown curls. His body relaxed, melting into her as she kissed him, feeling as if he was becoming a part of her.

"Uhhnh..."

Rick groaned into her mouth as she locked her right leg over his thigh, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. Michonne listlessly bit at his bottom lip as she tightened her muscles around his cock.

 _Fuck._

That was new. Rick swallowed hard, breaking their kiss. Pausing his movements to regain composure. That kiss alone was enough to make him want to erupt right now. It was evident that with Michonne slow and steady would prove to be difficult. The way she grinned at him with that sly little twinkle in her eye, he knew this would not be any ordinary love making. She kissed him once more before letting him go. She wanted him to enjoy this, really enjoy this, and that meant loosening him up a bit.

Back in control, Rick continued his strokes. He focused on how perfectly warm she felt around him. The way her breath would hitch each time he would sink into her. Her fingers affectionately digging into the skin of his back. Rick moved his left hand to softly brush and caress the top of her head, leaning down he lavished her with more kisses.

That was nice, all well and good, but for Michonne, the initial excitement of their lovemaking was being replaced by none other than boredom. He was being gentle. Too gentle. She loved the tender aspects of Rick, how he was with her and the kids, but it was the fierce fighter in him that she fell in love with first. That kindred spirit that matched so perfectly with her own. He was treating her like some delicate flower when she was anything but. Rick was her equal. He was a man who knew what he wanted and was willing to do just about anything to get it. She was a first hand witness to this and now she wanted to be the one to experience it. She wanted him to take it. Take her.

Covering an incoming yawn as a moan of pleasure, she pressed upwards against him. Her mouth in the crook of his neck she kissed, rolling him on his back, until she was sitting comfortably on top.

 _Goddamn. Focus Rick. Focus._

He coached himself as Michonne began to roll her hips against him. Her tempo stronger, quicker and more deliberate. The sight of her on top of him was deliciously unbearable. The erotic bounce of her breasts with each movement was enough to send his mind and body into a tailspin. His eyes shut tight again as his fingers dug into her hips. Each time she lifted off of him he needed her back down as swiftly as possible. She felt that good. A half a second he was not inside of her was a half a second too long.

"Fuuck..."

Michonne heard him quietly express himself. She smiled at his enjoyment but even more so at the pleasure of his grip on her hips as he began to slowly take control of the rhythm. But the moment she began to relish in it Rick loosened his hold on her.

Rick opened his eyes to view Michonne once again and she quickly saw his lustful hard stare soften. He released her hips, gently rubbing his hands across her thighs, relinquishing control. It took everything or Michonne to hold back a sigh of frustration. He was being far too submissive and detached from their love making. This was not about to be her night.

Michonne ceased her gyrations on top of him, catching Rick off guard. His brows furrowed in worry as he waited for an explanation.

With a steely glare, Michonne grabbed both of his wrists from her thighs and with a hard _thwap_ placed them on her ass. Rick frozen under her stare regarded her, confused as hell. Obviously he had done something wrong because the look she had on her face, easily discernible under the shroud of darkness in their bedroom, was specifically reserved for him when he was doing something she did not agree with.

"Smack it." She ordered. Her tone serious and unwavering.

Rick scrunched his face up and chuckled at the request. "What?"

"Smack my ass, Rick." She reiterated, clenching her walls around his dick once more for good measure so he knew just how serious she was. Rick briskly drew in air at her cruel move, but obliged her. The first and last time he even thought or attempted to slap a woman's ass was with his ex wife who was not into it in the slightest. But Michonne was here asking him. No, commanding him. So he did. Rick gave a light pat on Michonne's rear, barely audible to even himself.

"Rick." Michonne said sharply. That hardly registered as a smack. He did not muster even enough energy to call it a love tap, and she saw those hands. She knew exactly what they could do.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rick reasoned, rubbing the spot where he just tapped. He began pushing his hips up again hoping they could just continue.

Michonne brought her mouth to his. Sucking on his bottom lip, wrestling his tongue with utmost passion. Moving against his dick that still rested comfortably inside her, she trailed her tongue from his mouth, up the side of his face to his earlobe where she nibbled softly, whispering, "I'm a big girl."

Rick's breathing grew more ragged at the sensation of her hair dragging across his skin as she returned to her upright position, his dick now even harder inside her.

"Now smack my ass. For real."

Maybe It was how she said it, or that unmistakable look in her eye, but all he ever wanted to do was please her. Make her as happy as she made him. Rick removed his hand from her before bringing it back, landing a hard loud slap against her left ass cheek.

A wide grin formed on Michonne's face as she began to circle her hips against his cock. The way her face winced from pain to pleasure was such a turn on for him he gave her another smack, this time on her right cheek.

"Mmm yes." She moaned throwing her head back in delight.

She began to ride him quicker and harder. His warrior lover focused on the task of delectation, as fierce as she was feminine and it drove him crazy. He never felt this way with a woman before. The power she had to make him feel unstoppable, boundless and invincible. Michonne made him want to do all sorts of things and suddenly he felt like he could. Without judgment or criticism, he could be unequivocally Rick. That's who he was and that is who he would be.

Rick strongly brought down both of his hands on her ass one final time, tightly gripping her cheeks, his hands full of her supple flesh. The real Rick Grimes had awoken. Michonne moaned her approval, gripping at his chest and bucking against him with increased vehemence.

She yelped in surprise, throwing her arms around his neck when Rick abruptly sat up, interrupting her mid ride.

Holding her in his arms, Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up from the bed, still inside of her. Pushing her against the dresser that stood across the room he proceeded to thrust into her.

Michonne spread her arms to the side, clutching at the edge of the dresser, holding on for dear life as Rick fucked her. His hands surely marking her beautiful skin as he gripped her, driving himself deep inside of her inviting pussy.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Michonne cried in time with the dresser banging against the wall and Rick's balls slapping against her skin with each thrust.

Her moans became louder as she found herself rapidly reaching her peak. Rick placed his hand over her mouth, "Don't wake the kids." He drawled, continuing his assault against her pussy.

"Oh...fuck...!" She moaned.

Removing his hand from her, he quickly replaced it with his mouth, pulling her into a fervent kiss, muffling her cries of ecstasy.

After a few more thrusts Rick carried Michonne, throwing her back down to the bed. Using his hand he stroked his dick as he viewed her. She caressed her breasts seductively, playing with her nipples, arching her back in excitement for what was about to come next.

"Turn around." he commanded.

Michonne rolled on to her stomach. Her pussy dripping with anticipation. Rick moved to the edge of the bed and sank to his knees, still slowly tugging at his erection. Using his free hand he spread her legs wide. Her pussy stretched, her pink folds contrasting lusciously with her dark skin, inviting him to taste. Releasing himself, Rick ran both hands up the back of her strong legs. Taking his middle finger, he dipped it in her welcoming pussy. Twisting it around, her juices coating him. Michonne wriggled her ass against his hand needing more than his finger to fill her up. Using his opposite hand he held her ass down in place. This was for him and he was going to take his time. He placed his thumb over her anus, applying the slightest of pressure.

"Rick..." She whined. His slow touch was pure torture right now.

"Shhh." Rick removed his finger from her pussy bringing it to his mouth. "On your knees."

Lifting her ass in the air she did as he commanded.

Rick guided her a little closer to the edge of her bed where her glistening pussy was at perfect eye level with him. He took a moment to drink her in once more. The vision, the aroma. It was everything.

Leaning forward, he placed his mouth on her pussy. Moving his head around he began by coating his lips with her nectar. "Mmmmm." A Georgia peach never tasted sweeter.

Michonne stayed quiet, gripping the sheets in her hand as Rick's mouth began to work it's magic.

Flattening his tongue he traveled across her folds before diving his face into her pussy as he ate her out from behind. His tongue roamed the forbidden, from front to back he tasted every corner, every crevice.

Michonne tried to suppress her moans but when Rick stuck his finger in her ass she could not help but scream. He pressed down on her anus as he fucked her pussy with his tongue.

"Mmm…mmph." Michonne began to push against his face as he continued to pleasure her. This feeling completely brand new to her and she loved it.

Rick used his unoccupied hand to stimulate her sensitive cilt, sending Michonne over the edge. She threw her head back and turned to view Rick. Bringing her hand behind her she grabbed his curls pushing his face deeper into her pussy.

"Yes Rick! God, Yesss!"

Her juices dripped down his chin and neck, he was soaked and practically suffocating, but it was the most intense intoxicating feeling yet. His moans and groans creating sweet vibrations against her pussy.

"OH God...Fuh..Fuck, Rick!"

He felt her tremble around him and he mercilessly pulled away from her throbbing pussy and out of her hold.

"No!" She yelled, collapsing on the bed, she turned around. Daggers in her eyes as she viewed him.

His curls soaked in sweat, face and beard drenched in her nectar. A cruel smirk on his face. "Not yet, turn back around."

Sure, Michonne wanted him to take control, but not by denying her the biggest orgasm of her life. She felt defiant.

"Turn around." He said once more. This time the smile was off his face.

When she didn't he decided to take matters into his own hands. Rick moved toward the bed and before she could flee from his reach he pulled her legs flipping them and in turn, her, on her stomach.

If it was any other man, Michonne would have been about done, but being handled by Rick was turning her on so much she didn't even have a word to talk back. Instead she returned to her position on her knees, more excited than ever.

Licking the four fingers on his right hand, Rick rubbed her pussy to make sure she was still wet and ready. She was. Rick positioned himself at her entrance and in his sexy drawl he ordered, "Back up."

The tingling sensation in her spine by being commanded by her man filled Michonne with exhilaration. She did as she was told pushing back until a she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. Without much coaxing he gently slid inside her. Slow and steady as they began to establish their rhythm once again.

"Ooooo..." He groaned in pleasure. Holding her hips they began to increase the pace. Rick watched as his dick entered in and out of her hypnotically. The room filled with their heavy breaths and the sound of her ass slapping against him, barely masking the hushed creak of the bed. It was music to his ears. He felt himself changing. Morphing into something he truly was. That animal instinct being released. Michonne had brought it out of him. Rick pumped harder and Michonne's moans got louder. Rick used his left hand and grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging with just enough force to have her come off her hands and sink on his dick as he fucked her. "Don't wake the kids." He said again pumping ferociously into her, grabbing her breasts with his right hand, squeezing and teasing her nipple.

He kissed and sucked at her exposed neck, then biting on her shoulder, making her wince in beautiful pain. Arching her back, she bit her bottom lip hard, trying to keep her moans at bay. Rick was putting a number on her and she loved it. She raised her arms behind her and around his neck, pulling him in for another burning kiss.

Rick knew his was about to come. Breaking the kiss, he lifted her off of him, turning her around so she could lie on her back. Positioning himself over her, he moved her legs so she could wrap herself around his body. He reentered her. This time he kept his eyes open, he watched every wrinkle in her face as he stirred in and out of her. He loved this woman so much.

They traded moans as they both felt themselves inching closer to their climax.

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahhh..."

"Mmmm."

Michonne dug her fingers in his back willing him to depths it was physically impossible to reach. She squeezed her pussy around him, willing him to cum inside of her.

"Fuck, Michonne." The fiery look in his eyes let her know he was close.

"Riiickkkk..." She pleaded as the trembling began underneath him. And that was enough.

With one more pump, he was undone. Releasing his seed inside her, they both came long and hard together. His muscles, having given out, collapsed on this side of her as the both worked to regain their strength.

Michonne turned to her side to face him, draping her leg over his, she placed her hand on his chest. That was definitely the best sex of her life, because it was with Rick. The real Rick Grimes and she loved him.

Rick smiled to himself. He loved the feeling of wetness between her thighs, against his leg. He brought his hand to her ass where he had slapped it earlier which started it all. Tenderly he caressed it. His gaze moved up to Michonne, whose head was now resting on his shoulder, a ghost of a smile played on her features as she began to lightly snore.

He never knew sex could be like that. Probably because it wasn't just sex. It was love.

Rick closed his eyes, but before drifting to sleep he wondered...

 _I really hope we didn't wake the kids._


End file.
